The present invention is directed to a sanding-disc receiving element for a hand-guided electric sanding tool.
Sanding-disc receiving elements are known, with which a roller bearing is inserted into a two-part bearing flange, so that the roller bearing is clamped tightly between the two aluminum parts of the bearing flange in the axial and radial direction. This is accomplished using screws that engage through a sanding disc with screw holes in one of the two parts of the bearing flange. The second part of the bearing flange is clamped between the part of the bearing flange with the screw holes, and the sanding disc. The screws pass through guide grooves on the outside of the second part of the bearing flange. A design of this type is expensive to manufacture and difficult to install, however.
It is furthermore known to arrange driving lugs on the surface of the bearing flange facing the sanding disc, the driving lugs projecting above the surface in a circle around the central axis of the bearing flange. Also located on the surface is a row of screw holes arranged on a different circle. By screwing the sanding disc together with the bearing flange, it is entirely possible, however, that the driving lugs will not enter a bore formed in the sanding disc, thereby not ensuring the functionality of the sanding tool.